Ticket Masters
by Dede42
Summary: When Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom both receive tickets for a huge party called the Grand Galloping Gala, they both get an extra ticket, and their friends all want to go to the Gala for different reasons. Can the twins choose between their friends, or will the stress destroy their friendships?
1. Chapter 1: AN AMAZING INVITE!

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Ticket Masters

A/N: Hello, everypony… um, I mean everybody! Sorry, been working on more fanfic and I forgot to switch back to normal human thinking patterns. Any who, figured it was time to start posting the next story, and just to remind everyone, I'm still doing first season and Discord isn't until second season.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: AN AMAZING INVITE!**

It was a bright sunny day and over at Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack was carrying a load of apples and she was being helped by Twilight Sparkle, Sunrise Blossom, and Spike… well, the twins were helping while the baby dragon was busy looking through the apples that Twilight was carrying in baskets on her back, which he was sitting on.

"No. Nope. Nope-" he said, tossing aside the worst-looking apples.

"Thank you kindly, Twilight, Sunrise, for helping me out," Applejack told the twins with a grin. "I bet Big Macintosh I could get all these Golden Delicious in the barn by lunchtime. If I win, he's gonna walk down Stirrup Street in one of Granny's girdles." And she chuckled, already imagining her big brother having to dress like a girl.

Sunrise Blossom chuckled. "Not any trouble at all, Applejack," she said. "It's been a slow week at the Apothecary, and I'm glad to help out."

"No problem at all, Applejack," Twilight Sparkle agreed. "I'm glad the goal is lunchtime. All this hard work is making me hungry."

Spike nodded, still sorting through the apples. "I know, right?" he asked, tossing aside a wrinkle one and grinned sheepishly when it bonked the purple unicorn on the head and she shot him a look.

"Ooh-wee, Spike," Twilight Sparkle grumbled. "You've been lounging on my back all morning while _we_ worked."

"Exactly," Spike agreed as his stomach grumbled and he went back to sorting through the apples. "You three are taking so long, I missed snack-time."

Just then, Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom's stomaches both grumbled, and they laughed nervously. "Eh, I guess we better get some food."

"And soon," said Sunrise Blossom. "Plus, I better get back to the Apothecary to feed Rosemary before she figures out how to get into the cabinet where I keep her food."

Spike tossed aside two more apples, one of which had worm sticking out of it. "Nope. Worm. A-ha!" he exclaimed, pulling out a brilliant red apple.

"Oh Spike, that looks delicious," said Twilight Sparkle and winced when the baby dragon ate it, splattering her a bit with apple juice. " _Spike_."

"What?" Spike asked before letting out an almighty burp that knocked him to the ground while a burst of green flames shot out and transformed into a scroll with the royal seal on it.

Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom both blinked. "It's a letter from Princess Celestia."

Spike stood up, plucked the scroll from the air, and cleared his throat while opening it to read aloud. " _Hear ye, hear ye. Her Grand Royal Highness, Princess Celestia of Equestria, is pleased to announce the Grand Galloping Gala to be held in the magnificent capital city of Canterlot, on the 21st day of_ , eh, yadda yadda yadda, _cordially extends an invitation to Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom, plus one guest each._ "

Applejack, Sunrise Blossom, and Twilight Sparkle gasped with delight and they began bouncing around, squealing. "The Grand Galloping Gala!" As they cheered, Spike was annoyed, and then he burped again.

This time when the flames disappeared, he found himself holding four golden tickets. "Look, four tickets."

"Wow, great!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed. "I've never been to the gala. Have you, Spike?"

Spike scoffed. " _No_ , and I plan to keep it that way," he stated. "I don't want any of that girly frilly frou-frou nonsense."

"Aw, come on Spike," said Twilight Sparkle with a grin. "A dance would be nice."

"Especially to be able to attend the Grand Galloping Gala," Sunrise Blossom remarked.

" _Nice_?" Applejack repeated. "It's a heap good more than just nice. I'd love to go. Land sakes, if I had an apple stand set up, ponies would be chowin' our tasty vittles 'til the cows came home. Do you have any idea how much business I could drum up for Sweet Apple Acres? Why, with all that money, we could do a heap of fixin' up 'round here. We could replace that saggy old roof, and Big Macintosh could replace that saggy old plow, and Granny Smith could replace that saggy old hip." She smiled wistfully. "Why, I'd give my left hind leg to go to that gala."

Twilight Sparkle smiled. "Oh, well in that case, would you like to-" she began, only to have Rainbow Dash crash into the group with a startled scream, and they ended up in a dazed pile.

"Ugh," Rainbow Dash groaned and sat up. "Are we talking about the Grand Galloping Gala?" she asked eagerly.

Groaning, Applejack got up to confront their friend. "Rainbow Dash," she growled. "You told me you were too busy to help me harvest apples. What were you busy doing? _Spyin'_?"

"No, I was busy napping," Rainbow Dash replied, pointing to a high branch that had a blanket and pillow on it, and she turned to the twins, who managed to get up, "and I just happened to hear that you both have an extra ticket?"

"Yes, we both-" Sunrise Blossom began.

" _Yes_! This is _so_ awesome," Rainbow Dash interrupted, rising into the air with an excited expression. "The Wonderbolts perform at the Grand Galloping Gala _every year_. I can see it now. Everyone would be watching the sky. Their eyes riveted on the Wonderbolts, but then in would fly _Rainbow Dash!_ I would draw their attention with my Super Speed Strut. Then, I would mesmerize 'em with my Fantastic Filly Flash. And for my grand finale, the Buccaneer Blaze! The ponies would go wild! The Wonderbolts would insist that my signature moves be incorporated into their routine, and then welcome me as their newest member." She then landed and looked at them eagerly. "Don't you see, Twilight? Sunrise?" she asked eagerly. "This could be my one chance to show 'em my stuff. You gotta take me!" Shen then grunted when she was pulled backward.

"Hold on just one pony pickin' minute here," said Applejack, who'd grabbed the blue pegasus' tail with her teeth and then spit it out. " _I_ asked for that ticket first."

Rainbow Dash turned to glare at her. "So? That doesn't mean you own it."

"Oh, yeah?" Applejack challenged. "Well I challenge you to a hoof-wrestle. Winner gets the ticket." They went to the stump and began to hoof-wrestle, grunting.

Sunrise Blossom rolled her eyes and spilt them up. "Enough you two," she scolded. "Both Twilight and _I_ have a ticket each, so you both can come with us."

Applejack and Rainbow Dash blinked and chuckled sheepishly. "Right."

"Sorry about that, forgot."

Twilight Sparkle was relieved that her sister was able to defuse the situation and figured out a solution without causing too much tension. Just then her stomach began grumbling, and they laughed. "I'm going to get some lunch. Want to join me?"

"Sure," Sunrise Blossom agreed and they both left with Spike while Applejack and Rainbow Dash, for the fun of it, decided to hoof-wrestle anyway.

* * *

"I'm glad you figured out the ticket situation," Spike complimented as they walked through Ponyville to go to one of the restaurant to get some lunch.

"Yeah, having two extra tickets made it easy," Twilight Sparkle agreed. "Now, where should we eat?"

Just then, Pinkie Pie came flying out the bakery and crashed into them. The tickets flew out of Spike's claws and landed on the pink pony's nose. She opened her eyes and yelped, jumping and running around. "Gah! Bats! Bats on my face! Help!" She skidded to a halt when she saw that they were tickets. "Wait, these aren'…" she took a closer look and her face brightened "tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala?! It's the most amazing incredible tremendous super-fun wonderful terrifically humongous party in all of Equestria! I've always always always wanted to go!" She then began bouncing around, singing about what she would love to do at the Gala.

 _"_ Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me. Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me. Hip hip Hooray! It's the best place for me For Pinkie… With decorations like streamers and fairy-lights and pinwheels and piñatas and pin-cushions. With goodies like sugar cubes and sugar canes and sundaes and sun-beams and sarsaparilla. And I get to play my favorite-est of favorite fantabulous games like Pin the Tail on the Pony! Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me! !Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me! 'Cause it's the most galarrific superly-terrific gala ever in the whole galaxy! Wheee!"

She then stopped singing and bounced back to the twins. "Oh thank you, Twilight, Sunrise, it's the most wonderful-est gift ever."

' _Uh oh,'_ Sunrise Blossom thought, realizing that they only had two extra tickets and if their other friends saw them.

"Um, actually-" Twilight Sparkle began.

Rarity came over and gasp when she saw the tickets that Spike had rescued. "Are these what I think they are?" she asked.

Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom both flushed as the situation got worst. "Uh-"

"Yes, yes, _yes_!" Pinkie Pie squealed. "Twilight's taking me to the Grand Galloping Gala in Canterlot. And Sunrise has an extra ticket so you can go, too!"

"The gala?" Rarity repeated, delighted. "I design ensembles for the gala every year, but I've never had the opportunity to attend. Oh, the society, the culture, the glamour! It's where I truly belong, and where I'm destined to meet _him_."

" _Him!_ Who?" Pinkie Pie asked.

Rarity sighed dreamily and explained about who she was talking about. "Him. I would stroll through the gala, and everyone would wonder, "Who _is_ that mysterious mare?" They would never guess that I was just a simple pony from little old Ponyville," she regained, imagining how it would go. "Why, I would cause such a sensation that I would be invited for an audience with Princess Celestia herself, and the princess would be so taken with the style and elegance that she would introduce me to _him_ , her nephew: the most handsome, eligible unicorn stallion in Canterlot. Our eyes would meet, our hearts would melt. Our courtship would be _magnificent._ He would ask for my hoof in marriage, and of course I would say, " _Yes!"_ We would have a royal wedding, befitting a princess, which is" she giggled "what I would become upon marrying _him_ , the stallion of my dreams." She then gave Sunrise Blossom a hug. "I am _so_ glad that you have a ticket so that I can meet my true love."

"Uh, Rarity-" Sunrise Blossom began.

Suddenly, a white bunny named Angel suddenly swiped two of the tickets from Spike. "Hey!" And he chased after her.

Avoiding the baby dragon, Angel ran back to Fluttershy, who gasped when she saw the tickets. "Angel, these are perfect."

Sunrise Blossom covered her face with one hoof. "Aw geeze, I can't believe this is happening."

Twilight Sparkle knew what her sister meant, the ticket situation wasn't solved anymore, it was getting worse. "Uh, listen guys, we haven't decided who to give the extra tickets to," she admitted, wondering how they would choose among their friends, especially after promising to give the extra tickets to Applejack and Rainbow Dash.

Rarity and Pinkie Pie stared at the twins. "You haven't?"

"Um, excuse me, Twilight, Sunrise," said Fluttershy politely, "I would just like to ask, I mean, if it would be all right, if you haven't given it to someone else-"

" _You_?" Rarity interrupted, surprised. "You want to go to the gala?"

"Oh, no," said the yellow pegasus and winced when Angel kicked her. "I mean, yes, or, actually, kind of. You see, it's not so much the Grand Galloping Gala as it is the wondrous private gated garden that surrounds the dance. The flowers are said to be the most beautiful and fragrant in all of Equestria. For the night of the gala, and that night alone, would they all be in bloom…and that's just the flora! Don't get me started on the fauna. There's loons and toucans and bitterns, oh my! Hummingbirds that can really hum, and buzzards that can really buzz. White-blue jays, and red jays, and green jays, pink jays and pink flamingos!"

Twilight Sparkle Sunrise Blossom both blinked. "Gee, Fluttershy, it sounds…beautiful...?"

"Wait just a minute," Rainbow Dash snapped, and they looked up to see her standing on the roof of a nearby building.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed. "Were you following us?"

Rainbow Dash flew down to face her friends. "No. I mean, yes. I mean, maybe," she admitted. "Look, it doesn't matter. I couldn't risk a goody-four-shoes like you giving that ticket away to just anypony."

"Wait just another minute," Applejack snapped, arriving onto the scene.

Now Sunrise Blossom and Twilight Sparkle both groaned. "Applejack, were you following us too?"

"No," Applejack growled, glaring at the blue pegasus. "I was followin' _this_ one to make sure she didn't try any funny business. Still trying to take mah ticket."

" _Your_ ticket?" Rainbow Dash challenged, and the next thing the twins knew, the five ponies were arguing about who was going to get the two extra tickets, and they were stuck in the middle as their friends argued _._

What were Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom going to do?

* * *

A/N: Oh dear, how will they be able to choose between their four friends? R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: TOO MANY FAVORS!

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Ticket Masters

A/N: Ooh, I had a hectic morning earlier. A training meeting at the theater and then a test at my other job. Upside, I did see a movie called "The Commuter", starring Liam Neeson.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO: TOO MANY FAVORS!**

The arguing got louder and louder, and the twins were getting headaches as a result. Finally, Twilight Sparkle had enough.

" _QUIET_!" she shouted and they all jumped, including Sunrise Blossom, who also winced due to her sensitive hearing.

"And then I said, "Oatmeal, are you craz-" oh," said Pinkie Pie, flushing a little when she realized she was the only one talking and about something completely off-topic.

Twilight Sparkle looked between them. "Girls, there's no use in arguing."

"But Twilight, Sunrise-" Rarity began.

"Eh!" Twilight Sparkle snapped. "This is _our_ decision, and we're gonna make it on our own, and we certainly can't think straight with all this noise…" she sighed when her stomach rumbled "not to mention hunger. Now go on, shoo." And their five friends left, grumbling. "And don't worry, I'll figure this out…somehow."

"Twilight, I'm going back to the Apothecary to feed Rosemary, and I'll see you later at the library to figure out this ticket problem," said Sunrise Blossom, no longer in the mood to be with others.

"Ok."

* * *

Five minutes later, Spike and Twilight Sparkle were seated outside one of the restaurants to finally have lunch. Spike was examining the menu, but the purple unicorn couldn't stop thinking about the ticket problem, and she sighed, frustrated.

"Spike, what am Sunrise and I gonna do?" she wondered, using her magic to pluck five petals off one of the flowers that was in a vase on the table. "All five of our best friends have really good reasons to go to the gala. Applejack, or Rainbow Dash? Pinkie Pie or Fluttershy, Rarity… Oh, who should go with me?" And her stomach rumbled as she licked up the petals, munching on them.

Just then, Savoir Fare walked up to take their orders. "Have you made your decision?"

" _I CAN'T DECIDE_!" Twilight Sparkle wailed and she flushed when the ponies stared at her.

"Twilight, he just wants to take your order," Spike reminded her.

Still flushing, Twilight Sparkle nodded. "Oh. I would love a daffodil and daisy sandwich."

"Do you have any rubies?" Spike asked and Savoir Fare stared at him. "No? Okay. I'll have the hay fries, extra crispy," he requested and the pony walked away with the menus.

"What do you think, Spike?" Twilight Sparkle asked, thinking of the tickets.

"I think we have to try another restaurant," Spike suggested. "I mean, I like grass just fine, but would it hurt anypony to offer some gemstones?"

"I _mean_ about the Gala and the tickets and who Sunrise and I should take," Twilight Sparkle reminded him, annoyed.

Spike rolled his eyes. "Oh. You're still on _that_?"

"Spike, _listen,_ " Twilight Sparkle insisted. "How do we choose? And when we do choose, will the other three be mad at us? I mean, Sunrise and I could give up our tickets and give away four, but that would still leave one disappointed pony. What if I-"

Savoir Fare returned and set a steaming plate of hay fries in front of Spike and a plate with the sandwich in front of the purple unicorn. "Ah, your food."

"Oh thank you," said Twilight Sparkle gratefully. "This looks so good. I'm sure everything will be much clearer once I eat." She magically lifted the sandwich, but before she could take a bite, the other ponies suddenly galloped past and into the restaurant. "Huh?"

"Em, madam?" Savoir Fare asked, poking his head out the door. "Are you going to eat your food in ze rain?"

"It's not raining…" Twilight Sparkle stopped speaking when she realized that it _was_ raining, but not where she and Spike, who was already halfway through his food, were seated, it was still sunny. "What's going on?" she asked, perplexed and then looked up, finding the answer in the sky for once. "Rainbow Dash."

Sure enough, Rainbow Dash had opened a hole so that sunlight was falling on the table, and she was beaming. "Hi there, best friend forever I've ever ever had. Enjoying the sunny weather?" she asked.

"Rainbow Dash, what are you doing?" Twilight Sparkle demanded, annoyed.

"Whaddya mean?" the blue pegasus asked innocently. "I just saw the smartest, most generous pony about to get rained on, so I thought I'd kick a hole in the clouds to keep her dry so she could dine in peace, that's all."

Twilight Sparkle didn't buy that excuse for a second. "Rainbow, you're not trying to get extra consideration for the extra ticket by doing me extra special favors, are you?" she questioned.

" _Me_? No no no, of course not," said Rainbow Dash with an innocent smile.

Twilight Sparkle wasn't convinced. "Uh-huh."

"Seriously, I'd do it for anypony," Rainbow Dash insisted, but her claim was made moot when several ponies ran past, trying to get out of the ran, and she gulped sheepishly. "Heh heh, eh."

"Rainbow, I am _not_ comfortable accepting unwanted favors," Twilight Sparkle scolded, "so I'd appreciate it if you close up that rain cloud right now."

Rainbow Dash pouted. "Ugh, _fine_." And she zipped up the hole, disappearing from view.

Twilight Sparkle sighed, glad that was over. "That's better." She magically lifted the sandwich again, only to be rained on, and she groaned as her mane and tail went limp, along with her sandwich.

Rarity just happen to walk by with an umbrella strapped to her back to protect herself and she gasped at the sight of her wet friend. "Twilight, it's raining."

"No, really?" Twilight Sparkle asked sarcastically.

Rarity immediately pulled her off the seat and herded her toward the boutique. "Come with me before you catch a cold."

* * *

Once they were inside the building, Twilight Sparkle shook herself dry and flushed when she saw that she'd soaked her friend. "Heh heh, oops, sorry."

"Oh no, it's quite all right," Rarity said, quickly drying herself off. "After all, we are…the best of friends, are we not? And you know what the best of friends do?" she asked slyly.

Twilight Sparkle blinked, not liking where this was going. "Uh…"

" _Makeovers_!" Rarity immediately summoned a screen to hide them both, and she went to work on the purple unicorn, ignoring her protests.

"Ugh, Rarity, ow, this really isn't fixing it. I mean, thank you but, ooh, _that's too tight_."

Magically removing the screen, Rarity positioned her friend in front of the mirror, revealing to her that she now had on a fancy blue, green, and pink dress with a match necklace. "There. Oh, you're simply _darling_."

"Uh, yeah, it is kinda pretty, isn't it?" Twilight Sparkle admitted, admiring the gown.

Spike was pretending to gag when Rarity turned her attention to him. "And _you_. Oh Spike, I have a dandy little outfit for the dashing gent," she cooed, summoning the screen once again, and began working on the baby dragon, ignoring his protests.

"D-ah, ow, oh, hey, wow, watch it, _whoa_!"

When the screen was removed, Spike was revealed to be wearing a blue suit with white ruffles on the sleeves and legs, gold belt and buttons, black buckled shoes, and a fancy blonde wig.

Twilight Sparkle giggled. "Oh, Spike."

"Now you just need a hat," Rarity added, placing a black hat with a gold design on it, on his head.

Spike stared at himself in the mirror and made a disgusted face. He had feelings for Rarity, but this was pushing it. "Ugh, I told you, I don't want any part of this girly gala gunk," he complained, and stalked away. "See you back at the library."

Rarity laughed. "Oh, who needs him anyway," she remarked and joined Twilight Sparkle, who was admiring the dress. "This is all about _you_ , and how fabulous you'll look at the Grand Galloping Gala."

Twilight Sparkle froze, realizing what was going on. "Wait, the _Grand_ -"

Rarity gasped and nodded to two identical dresses on two mannequins. "And oh, my goodness, what a coincidence. I happen to have two ensembles, one for Sunrise and one of my own that matches yours to a T," she commented, with a sly smile. "We would be the belles of the ball, you and I. Everyone would be clamoring for our attention. All eyes would be on us, and then everyone would finally know, the most beautiful, most talented, most sophisticated pony in all of Equestria is Rarity the unicorn. Ah," she laughed nervously at the look her friend was giving her "and Sunrise Blossom and Twilight Sparkle, of course."

"I see what's going on," Twilight Sparkle said angrily, removing both the dress and the necklace. "You're just buttering me up so I'll give you the extra ticket. Well it's not gonna work. You're going to have to wait for my decision just like everyone else." She headed for the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've been trying all day just to get some _lunch_."

Applejack poked her head into the shop. "Did somepony say lunch?" And she yanked the startled purple unicorn outside.

* * *

Regaining her balance, Twilight Sparkle's jaw dropped when she saw the wagon that was filled with baked goods. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"I got apple pie, apple fritters, apple tarts, apple dumplings, apple crisps, apple crumblers, and apple Brown Betty," Applejack revealed, balancing the last one on the tip of her nose. "Uh, the dessert, not my auntie," she added. "What do you say there, best friend?" She looked hopefully at the purple unicorn, whose stomach was grumbling louder then ever. "Is that a yes?"

"No. _No,_ " Twilight Sparkle protested. "I don't know who I'm giving the ticket to, and all these favors aren't making it any easier to decide. In fact, I'm less sure now than I was this morning. Ugh!" And she ran off.

Returning the treat to the wagon, Applejack called after her. "So, that's a maybe?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Sunrise Blossom returned to the Apothecary, where she was feeding her pet cat, Rosemary, and was looking in her kitchen for something to eat when she received unexpected visits from Rainbow Dash with an offer to give the flowers some extra rain time, Rarity with a new dress, and Applejack with her baked goods.

Realizing that they were trying to give her favors for the extra ticket, Sunrise Blossom refused all three of them at once, wanting to make the choice without any favors, and she fled the shop.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle was heading back to the library, grumbling about how aggravating it was to be showered with favors when she ran into Sunrise Blossom, resulting in them clonking heads and sat down with dizzy expressions. "Ow! Sunny, you ok?" she asked.

"Ooh, I wish, I just had to escape three certain friends who wanted to do me favors," Sunrise Blossom replied, rubbing her sore head with her hoof.

Twilight Sparkle made a face. "Same here. Come on." And they went inside the library, only to find Fluttershy and her animals were busy cleaning up the main floor, and they both gasped. "Fluttershy, not you too?"

"Oh, well, hello Twilight, Sunrise," said Fluttershy, flying around and polishing the bookshelves with a rag. "I hope you don't mind, but we're all doing a little spring cleaning for you."

"It's summer," Twilight Sparkle grumbled while Sunrise Blossom covered her face with her hoof…again.

Fluttershy flushed a little. "Oh, well, better late than never, right?" she guessed and nodded to her bunny, who was busy tossing up a salad in a bowl while wearing a chef's hat. "It was Angel's idea."

"You're not doing this for the ticket, are you?" Sunrise Blossom inquired.

"Oh no, I'm doing this because you're my very best friends," Fluttershy replied with a smile. "Right, Angel?" She then flushed when the bunny shot her a look. "Oh, yes, we _are_ just doing this for the ticket," she confessed.

Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom both groaned and lost their tempers when Angel hopped over to present them with the salad. "No, no, no! Well, this was all very nice of you and Angel, but we're not accepting any extra favors until we've made my final decision, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave." They opened the door, only to be confronted by a batch of ponies armed with party treats. "Oh no…"

" _SURPRISE!_ " the ponies shouted as trumpets blew and Pinkie Pie grabbed the twins and sang as they were tossed into the air repeatedly, unable to get a word in edgewise.

"Twilight and Sunrise are my bestest friends! Whoopie, whoopie! They're the cutest, smartest, all around best ponies, ponies! I bet if I throw a super-duper fun party, party! They'll give her extra ticket to the Gala to me!"

" _PIIINKIIIE!_ " the twins shouted and the ponies all stopped dancing, causing them to land painfully on the ground.

"Yes, Twilight? Sunrise?" Pinkie Pie asked innocently.

Twilight Sparkle sat up and glared at the pink pony while Sunrise Blossom also got up, and they were both fed up with the whole mess. "At least the other ponies _tried_ to be subtle about the tickets."

"Wait, what ticket?" a pony named Drizzle asked. "What gala?"

Pinkie Pie looked around at the curious ponies while the twins realized that word was going to spread like wildfire. "Oh, you didn't know? Twilight and Sunrise both have an extra ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala!"

" _The Grand Galloping Gala?!_ " the ponies repeated in unison and they immediately surrounded the twins with all kinds of offers and favors, making it nearly impossible for them to escape, and when Spike tried to save them, he got caught in the middle of the crowd, too.

"What are we gonna do?" the baby dragon asked, alarmed.

"No idea," Sunrise Blossom whimpered, feeling _very_ overwhelmed by the ponies and their many favors and offers. "Twilight?"

"We're…gonna... _run_!" Twilight Sparkle screamed, and the trio leapt over the heads of the ponies and fled, the crowd giving chase.

* * *

A/N: And now I shall leave you all with a evil cliffy! Mawahahahaha! R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: TICKETS VS FRIENDS

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Ticket Masters

A/N: I forgot to mention this, but starting next week, I'll be restricting myself to one update a week like I did before the holidays, and that this is the 90th story I've posted.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE: TICKETS VS FRIENDS**

Twilight Sparkle, Sunrise Blossom, and Spike spent the rest of the day, fleeing and hiding from the eager ponies, who were eager to get the two extra tickets for the Grand Galloping Gala, and the sun was starting to set when the twins and Spike found themselves being cornered in a alleyway as the ponies closed in.

Feeling very, very, _very_ overwhelmed, Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom summoned their magic, and in a blinding flash of brilliant white light, the trio disappeared. The ponies blinked and looked around, wondering where they had gotten to.

* * *

 _ _CRACK!__

Twilight Sparkle, Sunrise Blossom, and Spike reappeared inside the library with dazed expressions, and poor Spike was slightly burnt by the unexpected teleportation spell.

"Ugh…" Spike groaned, looking ready to fall over. "Warn me next time you're gonna do that."

"I didn't even know it was gonna happen," Twilight Sparkle admitted and Sunrise Blossom agreed. "Now quick, lock the doors." Working together they closed and locked up all the doors and windows to the library, turning out the lights so that no one would look for them. When this was done, the twins sighed in relief, only for a light to click on and they saw their friends on the second floor.

"Yaaaargh!" the twins screamed and they sank to the floor, covering their heads with their forelegs, giving up. "We can't decide, we just can't _decide!_ It's important to all of you and we just can't stand to disappoint any of you, and giving us gifts and doing us favors won't make any difference, because you're all our friends and we wanna make you all happy and we can't, we just _can't_!"

Realizing that they had been hurting their friends, Applejack descended the stairs and went to the twins, patting their heads with her hoof. "Twilight, Sunrise, sugars, I didn't mean to put so much pressure on you, and if it helps, I don't want the ticket anymore," she told them. "You both can give it to somepony else. I won't feel bad, I promise."

"Me too," Fluttershy agreed, flying down to join them, and the twins looked at them gratefully. "I feel just awful that I made you _both_ feel so awful."

"And me too," Pinkie Pie agreed, also joining them. "It's no fun upsetting your friends."

Rarity joined the group, feeling the same guilt. "Twilight, Sunrise, it was unfair of me to try to force you both as I did," she apologized.

"Yes!" Rainbow Dash cheered, flying around the library. "That means the ticket is mine. Ha ha, I got the ticket, I got the ticket-" she stopped when she saw the sour looks she was getting from her friends and, flushing, she landed instead. "You know, I haven't perfected my signature moves for the Wonderbolts anyway," she admitted. "I don't need that ticket either."

Applejack nodded. "We all got so gun-ho about going to the gala that we couldn't see how un-gun-ho we were making you." And they apologized at the same time.

"We're sorry, Twilight, Sunrise."

Twilight Sparkle smiled and looked over at Spike as she and Sunrise Blossom got up. "Spike, take down a note," she requested and he got a quill and parchment ready. " _Dear Princess Celestia,_ _Sunrise and I have learned that one of the joys of friendship is sharing your blessings, but when there's not enough blessings to go around, having more than your friends can make you feel pretty awful. So, though we appreciate the invitation, we will be returning both tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala_." And they both made sure that the tickets were added to the letter.

"What?!" the five ponies exclaimed, alarmed.

" _If our friends can't all go,"_ Sunrise Blossom added. _"We don't wanna go either."_

Applejack couldn't believe this. "Twilight, Sunrise, you don't have to do that."

Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom both shook their heads. "Nope. We've made up my mind. Spike, you can send the letter now."

Nodding, Spike rolled up the scroll with the tickets inside, opened one of the windows, took a deep breathe, and then he used his magical green fire breath to turn the scroll into ash and sent it on its' way.

"Now you both won't get to go to the gala either," Fluttershy pointed out.

"It's okay, girls," Twilight Sparkle told them. "We couldn't possibly enjoy ourselves without our best friends there with me, so we would rather not go at all."

"Exactly," Sunrise Blossom agreed. "To go to a dance would be more fun with friends then on our own." And the seven ponies hugged.

Spike rolled his eyes and then he made sudden gagging sounds, clutching his stomach with one hand clamped over his mouth. "Hgh…hgh…urk…urk…"

"Well wallop my withers, Spike," Applejack scolded, going over to the heaving baby dragon. "Isn't that just like a boy? Can't handle the least bit of sentiment." She then duck when he suddenly burped out a green flame that nearly hit her hat, and it transformed into a scroll. "Whoa Nelly!"

"A letter from the princess?" Twilight Sparkle asked, surprised. "That was fast."

Spike caught the scroll and unfurled it. " _My faithful students Twilight and Sunrise,_ " he read. " _Why didn't you both just say so in the first place?_ " He then held up seven golden tickets. "Seven tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala." And the ponies all gasped with delight.

"Now we can all go," Twilight Sparkle remarked and they all cheered, but that ended when her and Sunrise Blossom's stomaches both rumbled, and they both laughed nervously.

"Allow us to treat you both to dinner," Rarity offered.

"What a great way to apologize," Rainbow Dash agreed.

"And to celebrate," Pinkie Pie added. "Come on everyone, the cupcakes are on me." And they left the library, collecting the tickets along the way.

Spike, however, was disappointed that there hadn't been a ticket for him. "How come I don't get a ticket to the gala? Hurk!" He then burped and found himself holding a note and an another ticket. " _And one for you, Spike._ " Giggling, he skipped out of the library and found a smirking Applejack waiting for him. "I mean, _gross_ , I have to go too?" But unable to hide his happiness for long, the baby dragon resumed giggling as he skipped after their friends. Chuckling, Applejack followed after him.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Every pony gets to go! Ja ne! R&R everyone!


End file.
